Love Shack
by Lizxphile
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate some UFO reports in a landfill and find activity, though certainly not UFO related, in a small shack.


Love Shack

By Lizxphile (lizxphile@goplay.com)

Rating: PG-13 for implied sexual situations and some potty-mouth language

Classification: Slash?, Fowl death. 

Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate some UFO reports in a landfill and find activity but certainly not UFO related in a small shack.

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Krycek, the heinous Fowley, and Skinner all belong to the **man**, Chris Carter, and are NOT mine in any way, shape or form and I am not getting anything out of this story except maybe ridicule from readers.

Love Shack

3:19 p.m.

"Are you sure about this, Mulder?" Scully asked doubtfully as she and Mulder trudged through heap after heap of garbage.

"This area has been the site of much supposed UFO activity in the past week or so," Mulder replied. "Look, there's the shack where the weird lights and sounds were reported!"

The small shack loomed up out of the mountainous piles of garbage in the landfill, ramshackle and emitting an odor equally pleasant to that of the surrounding waste. Scully tripped over a rotting chair and wrinkled her nose as Mulder caught her.

"This is **disgusting**, Mulder! If this proves to be a dead end I will kick your ass!!! I mean, investigating a murder in a landfill is one thing, but toiling through a mile of trash just to investigate a UFO report? That's asinine!!"

Mulder looked at her sideways and gave her a sad puppy dog face. "Humor me?"

Scully just rolled her eyes and observed the shack they had come upon.

"Why's there a shack in a landfill anyway?"

"Well, this landfill used to be an open meadow and I guess the shack was originally in the woods but the trees were cut down to make room for the expanding landfill. Now it's only use is for teenagers who come here to have some booze and smoke who knows what and do who knows what else."

"Then why would there be unexplained lights and sounds reported here?"

Mulder grinned. "That's why we're here."

The two of them approached the small rundown building silently. The air was stale, and no movement or sound was evident inside the shack.

"Go around that way," Mulder whispered, gesturing for Scully to check out the opposite side of the shack.. Rolling her eyes again, Scully sighed and crept around the back. There was one window, grimy and cracked, which she peeked through on tiptoes. At first she detected nothing inside, but on closer examination, she saw three entangled forms in one of the corners behind some crates.

"Oh, that is disgusting!" Scully said outloud. She walked around to the other side of the shack , where Mulder was examining something on one of the walls.

"Hey Scully, take a look at this stuff," he whispered, pointing to a green smear on the wall. "What do you think it is?"  
Scully looked carefully at the smear, but when she went to touch it, Mulder quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully exclaimed in a loud irritated whisper. "I think it's green paint and I wanted to see if it was dry!"

"Shhhh!!! Sorry Scully, but I think it may be something other than green paint."

"Wait… Mulder, do you mean to tell me that you think it is alien blood?? First of all, that green substance we've come across is highly toxic and corrosive, and it would have eaten away the wall by now! And second, I came over here to tell you about my discovery. Mulder, there's no activity of any kind here except for three people I saw, um… you know, on the floor."

Mulder stared at her. "You mean they're…"

"Yeah," Scully replied quickly. "Um, is this an appropriate occasion to ask them some questions, as unappealing as that sounds at the moment?"

"Yeah, we should. I mean, maybe they've seen some UFOs out here before," Mulder said.

Scully gave an exasperated sigh. "Mulder, I think **they're** the UFOs. I mean, wouldn't it make sense for a bunch of kids to come back here for a party? That could account for the lights and sounds."

Mulder seemed slightly put out as the two of them headed around to the door of the shack. Low noises were now audible from inside the building. Mulder glanced at Scully, feeling a little uncomfortable about the whole situation, but she just went on, unaware of his glance.

The interior of the shack was dark, even in the afternoon sun; Scully pulled out a small flashlight and shone it on the crates in the corner. "Over there."

There was suddenly a scramble from the corner as the beam of light swept the room. Mulder and Scully just waited, knowing there was no means of escape except the door, which they were blocking. Two people stood up, half clothed, and started to make for the door, but upon seeing Mulder and Scully, stopped short and retreated to the corner.

"Don't be alarmed, we're federal agents, we'd just like to ask you some questions, if we may," Scully started, then frowned. "Mulder…" she whispered. She walked a few steps closer to the threesome and shone the flashlight in one of the people's faces. "Alex Krycek? What the hell??"

"And… Diana?" Mulder exclaimed incredulously. "What is going on here?"

Diana Fowley and Alex Krycek blinked in the light. "Who… Agent Mulder? Scully?" Krycek said confusedly, peering at the two of them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Fox? Is that you?" Diana said in a trembling voice, coming closer to Mulder. Mulder realized she was still not fully dressed and, wincing, shielded his eyes.

"Krycek, you bastard, what is going on?" Scully demanded shrilly, sticking a gun in his face.

"Oh no, Fox, I'm sorry! I know you still have feelings for me and all, but-" Diana was cut off by Mulder.

"*What???* I don't have feelings for you anymore! That is bullshit!" he shouted angrily.

"You were the ones who barged in on us, you tell us what's going on!" Krycek yelled at Scully. 

"Oh my god, Fox, how could I have done this to you? What have I done??" Diana lamented.

"Diana, I couldn't care less who you're sleeping with at the moment!" Mulder exclaimed. "But… you must be pretty desperate to lower yourself to-" (Mulder snickered) "-Krycek's level!"

"Watch your mouth, Agent Mulder!" Krycek yelled, lunging for Mulder. Mulder threw Krycek on the ground and Scully resumed her aim on him. Krycek indignantly stood up and tried to run at Mulder again, at which Scully promptly emptied three rounds into his leg. He fell over screaming some unintelligible Russian curses at them and spat on Mulder's leg.

Meanwhile, Diana had started babbling and sobbing and begging Mulder's forgiveness; it was obvious that she was intoxicated, as was Krycek.

"Fox, how I must have hurt you! I can't live with this, it's too large of a burden for me to carry anymore! No, no, I'm ending this right now!" With that, she ran out of the shack, but stopped short just beyond the door. She turned and faced Mulder and Scully, who had run out after her.

"Fox, I know you love me and I love you, just remember that we'll always be together, no matter what."

Mulder shook his head. "Diana, read my flapping lips: I *don't* love you!!"

Diana stood there, half clothed and wearing only one shoe, for about 10 seconds, letting it sink in, with a look of shock on her face.

"You… you mean, all this time, it was really… over? Oh, now I know, it was **you**!!" She pointed at Scully with a look of pure death. "You had to come along and ruin everything! Well, I hope you're happy!!" Diana let out an angry scream and ran off through the piles of garbage with nothing but her underwear and one shoe on.

Scully and Mulder stood silently for a minute, watching Diana run off.

"Where's she going, I wonder?" Scully thought outloud. "I hope she isn't going to hurt herself, she seemed pretty upset…"

Mulder suddenly frowned. "Hey Scully, didn't you say you saw three people in the shack?"

Scully's eyes widened. "I forgot about that!" 

They both ran back inside and stepped over Krycek, who was still muttering Russian on the floor. Scully put her flashlight on again and panned the room. Mulder hurried over to the crates, took a look behind them and stopped dead in his tracks, a look of mixed amusement and shock on his face.

~*~End of part 1~*~

FEEDBACK IS DESPERATELY NEEDED AND WANTED!!

"Mulder, what is it?" Scully asked curiously, joining him at the crates.

"Um, it's uh, it's Skinner, actually," Mulder mumbled in amazement, staring at the Assistant Director.

Scully gasped and stifled a small giggle as Skinner looked around in a confused manner.

"Uh, Agents?" he began, standing up and buttoning his pants up. "Um, how'd you two get here?"

Scully blinked as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "Mulder, he's drunk," she whispered.

Skinner stumbled over to them, almost falling over in doing so. "Mulder? Scully? I don't… I can't believe you two are here!" he said, his speech somewhat slurred. "This is, uh, pretty embarrassing to me, really, I had no choice, Krycek could have killed me… besides, what's the harm in having a little fun once in a while, huh?"  
Scully raised her eyebrows. "He would have killed you?"

Skinner nodded. "He put these little buggy things in me-" (he laughed drunkenly at this point) "-and he could kill me anytime. Have either of you seen my shirt? I seem to have misplaced it…"

Mulder suddenly thought of something. "Scully, didn't we see an incinerator a little ways back? Diana went that way!"

"She did?" Scully paused. "You stay here with them and I'll go find her."

After Scully left, Mulder turned back to Skinner. "So, what exactly were you three doing out **here** of all places? I mean, why not just get a room?"

Skinner, who hadn't as of yet found his shirt, laughed again. "They said this was the least likely place you would come poking around but I guess they underestimated you… hey, Fox – can I call you Fox? – you have a pretty nice ass, if I may say so myself, huh?" Skinner laughed hysterically again and promptly passed out on the floor.

"Wowee," Mulder muttered, shaking his head. "Talk about smashed." He left Skinner where he was on the floor and checked on Krycek, who had also passed out; whether from the alcohol or pain, Mulder couldn't tell.

Meanwhile, Scully had run off looking for Diana. Of course she would never admit it, but if Fowley died in a tragic accident with an incinerator, Scully would not be deeply saddened by the horrific event; it would eliminate the competition and rid the world of an annoying bitch. As horrible as Scully felt about thinking that, it was the truth and she wouldn't deny it to herself.

She spotted the incinerator ahead of her and ran over to it.

"Diana?"

There was no response, and Scully saw no sign of her anywhere. The incinerator was turned up full blast and nothing was visible inside it beyond the angry roaring flames. Scully then searched the area around the incinerator, and came up with nothing except the one shoe Diana had been wearing, which was on the ground in front of the incinerator; she also found an old spork with what appeared to be blood but was really no more than ketchup on it. Sighing, Scully turned the incinerator off and started back to the shack.

She found Mulder sitting on one of the crates with his head in his hands.

"Mulder, are you ok?" Scully asked with a worried look on her face, walking over and sitting down next to him. "What happened to Skinner and Krycek?"

Mulder rubbed his temples. "Skinner told me I have a nice ass then passed out, and Krycek passed out too."

Scully's mouth dropped open and a low snicker escaped before she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"He did?" was all she could squeeze out so as not to burst out laughing.

Mulder stared at her with a serious dead-pan look and just sighed. "Did you find Diana?"

Scully stopped stifling her laughter and became somber. "Well, I couldn't find her, but I did find this on the ground near the incinerator, which was turned up full blast." She handed Mulder the shoe.

Mulder looked at it and sighed again. "Do you think she killed herself?"

"I don't know, Mulder, but we have to find out. We need to get a team out here to see to that.

"What are we going to tell them? And what are we going to do about Krycek?"

They suddenly heard a click behind them, and whirling around, saw Krycek standing (on one leg) with a gun pointed at them.

"You aren't doing **anything** about me," he said with a scowl. "You just sit right there and I'm going to leave, and you're going to forget I was ever here, got it?"

Mulder and Scully both nodded. "Good. Just get the hell out of here, it'll make it easier for us," Mulder commented. Krycek backed out of the shack with the gun aimed at them, and after seeing that they weren't moving, turned and ran (as best he could) off towards the woods.

As soon as he was out of view, Scully went to Skinner and gently shook him.

"Sir? Sir, wake up."

Skinner slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Scully.

"Just lay there, sir, we're getting you out of here, just rest," she told him as Mulder put in the call for the local PD to come out and investigate a possible suicide. Scully took her jacket off, laid it over Skinner and sat back to wait with Mulder.

___________*

~One hour later~

___________*

Mulder stood silently and watched as the incinerator was searched for human remains. He and Scully had given a report that reflected the fact that Special Agent Diana Fowley had been under the influence of alcohol, suicidal and had run off toward the incinerator and could not be found; the only trace of her was the shoe. The report neglected to mention Krycek, A.D. Skinner or what had been going on in the shack; it stated that Mulder and Scully had followed Fowley to the landfill fearing she might kill herself, and that Skinner was suffering from a mild strain of influenza. (Which accounted for his physical appearance and behavior.)

Scully came up to Mulder and stood with him, watching the men searching the incinerator.

"They're sending out search parties to the surrounding woods just in case she's around here still," she told Mulder. "But… not to be morbid or anything, they've found some remains in there already, they're going to send them to the crime lab to match them against Diana."

Mulder just continued to stare off into space, seemingly not hearing what Scully was saying. She touched his arm gently.

"Mulder, I'm so sorry… I know what she meant to you –" Scully began.

"She didn't mean anything to me anymore, Scully, it's all over… it has been for a long time.

Scully was silent for a moment. "Well, she was still a friend, and I'm sure you'll miss her."

A squad car pulled up then with Skinner in the front seat. He opened the window and beckoned Mulder and Scully.

"Come on, we'll get you back to your car."

As Scully started for the car, Mulder hesitated, still staring at the dismantled incinerator. All the grief she had put him through, and now she was dead. It was unbelievable.

"Mulder?"

"I'm fine, Scully… I'm fine." He joined her in the squad car with Skinner and they departed for their car on the edge of the landfill.

"Agent Mulder, Scully?" Skinner began, turning to face them in the back seat. "I-"

"Sir, we aren't going to ask," Scully said with a sigh. "I definitely don't even want to know." Mulder nodded in agreement.

"Listen, if this incident *ever comes up outside of the three of us, you two better begin job hunting. If I ever suspect you're even thinking of telling anyone, I will throw you out of the FBI faster than you can say unemployed. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Mulder and Scully said together with serious faces, but as Skinner faced front again, they glanced at each other and grinned, covering their mouths so no small giggle could escape.

~*~The End~*~

Whadaya think?? Feedback at [lizxphile@goplay.com][1] would be appreciated any time!!!

   [1]: mailto:lizxphile@goplay.com



End file.
